The vampire autobot spy
by Ice rose 111
Summary: It has been two years since I met the autobots. Will love find me or not? Or will a battle separate me from my love ones? Optimus/oc


I have know the autobots for 2 years. My name is Alexandra Shadow Underworld and I am the the autobot spy." Alex get inside before you get wet!" Ratchet yelled at me. I sighed not wanting leave but he was not lying. It was about to rain plus with the thundering and lighting. I walked back inside and went to my room. I took off my coat I always wear and took off my boots. I walked into my bathroom and took off my suit and jumped into my shower. The warm water felt nice. After I finished my shower I came out and dry off and change into my sleep clothes which was a red skull top and a pair of black shorts. I put my long black hair into a bun. I walked out and went to the main room.

"Hey," I greeted my friends. I got no response. I sighed and went to get my meal. Which was blood. Yes I'm a vampire get use to it. I walked back to where I was sitting and say down with a blanket sipping my blood." You look tired," a voice said. I turned and I saw Optimus in his robot holoform." I'm fine," I said to him." Are you sure because when you have learned about Cliffjumpers death I began to think you would run away hid somewhere to cry,"Optimus said still trying to get something out of me. I turned away and felt tears coming down. Optimus sat down next to me and gave me a hug and tried to calm me down. It helped only a little. I hugged Optimus back real hard. He didn't say anything which was a good thing." Why are you trying to help her? She is the reason why Cliffjumper is dead!" Arcee told my Optimus. Wait did I just say MY Optimus?! "Arcee I tried to save him but I was not fast enough nor strong enough," I sobbed out," hate me all I care you all can hate!" I really was crying now.

Someone transformed and turned on their holoform. Who I have no idea. I just cling to Optimus if my life depended on it. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I turned and saw Bumblebee hugging me. I laid my head on Optimus' chest. The beating of his spark calm me and I fell asleep. I woke up at 2:45 am and saw that I'm back in bed but Optimus was with me. I turned so I face his back and I wrapped my arms around his waist and got closer to him. I fell back to sleep and this time I woke up to someone kissing my forehead and getting up to leave." You leaving?"I asked him." Yes I have to leave before everyone else get up," Optimus said." Why did kiss my forehead and take me to my bed?" I asked." I will tell you sometime later," Optimus said before turning off his holoform.

I sigh and got up and went to my bathroom and washed up. I went my closet and got my black leather suit. I put on my black boots. I went and grab my belt and my black coat. I put my guns in my holders on my belt and mags for my guns. I put a couple of knives on my belt and in my boots. I put on my coat and left my room and went into the main room and got a cup of blood. I sat down on the couch ready for another day of hell. "What are you doing?" Arcee asked me." Why do you hate me?" I asked." Because you let Cliffjumper die and you stealing Optimus away from me," Arcee said. That's she's mad at me." Well you can take Optimus but fair warning he will still be around me. Hell he put me back into my and slept with me," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

I can really care less about what she thinks." HOLY FUCK IM BORED!" I yelled. "How about we play a round of basketball?" Bulkhead said with a hint of hope." How about this Bulkhead. How about you,Bumblebee, and Alex play shoot the robot but this is the catch Alex has to shoot the robot," Ratchet said." Ok," we all said. Bumblebee and Bulkhead made the planes while jumped to the pipes with a ear piece so they can tell me who to shoot. My first target was... Arcee. I'm really happy about this. Especially since she is FLIRTING with MY mech. I shot her on the arm and the head. I smiled and giggle like I'm a human 16 year old even though I'm like 599 years old. I just remember something. Tomorrow is my birthday. I'm going to turn 600. Joy.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME BUT I DO OWN ALEX! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO AND ALL GHOSTBUSTERS FANS PLEASE HAVE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT SCREAMS GHOST. IT IS FOR THE HONOR OF EGON. R. I. P EGON.


End file.
